Amy is Brainwashed
by Hamiltonzgrrl
Summary: 4 years after the hunt, and 3 years after Amy Cahill died in a car accident, Ian Kabra and Dan Cahill were on a standard Vesper elimination mission. Then they find Amy Cahill, but she's brainwashed! She thinks she is a born a bred Vesper, and she is nothing like her old self! What can the boys do to save her? I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES!
1. Chapter 1

ljonunh


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. So this is a SUPER speedy update, sorry, I got NO reviews, so i felt kinda lonely, review, please, im deperate! I know its gonna be comfusing, but Jackie is Amy. I didn't want all this confusion! And yes. Amy picked up a British accent.**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Jackelin stepped into the sleek black car. She smiled, one of the boys on the plain, by the annoying one, was angrilly stareing at the car. He was mildly handsom, well, _really_ handsom acctually.

"Hello Jakie." Her mother said.

"Hello mother Isabel." Jackie said.

"How was your flight?" The beautiful woman asked.

"Wonderful, aside from a miner annoyance." Jackie reponded.

"Oh?" Isabel said.

"There was a boy on the plain who I almost hit with the door, too bad I didn't know he was there, other wise I would have succeeded." Jackie's British accent rang out.

"Oh Jackelin, you are truly the best Vesper there is, besides me, of course. Did you see anyone to be suspected as a wreched Cahill." Isabel asked.

"No one, except maybe the boys on the plain, but their names didn't check out. They are here, so if they used an alliace, we will simply watch them, if it turns out they are Cahills, we will eliminate them imidiately." Jackelin said.

"Good job, my child." Isabel said.

Jackelin smiled. Her green eyes glistened in the dark of the car. Mother always told her that she so adored her eyes. Training has been finished, the year was done and Jackie was ready for anything. Her and her mother arrived at the hotel they would be staying at.

"Mother, since it's only 8:00, might I do swimming in the pool here?" Jackelin asked.

"JACKIE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _swim _in the pool? That is where _poor_ people swim!" Isabel screeched.

"Well, I really wanted to, please mother!" Jackalin asked.

"Oh, very well, but I want you back in, say, 1 hour, and you will take a shower directly after!" Isabel said.

"Thank you mother!" Jackie said, allready pulling out her suit. It was an amazing suit, it was a mix of light purple and blue, with a hint of lime green. Tie die, but beautiful. It complimented her figure perfectly. It also had initials on it, but they weren't hers, her mother claimed that the initial company messed up. Instead of "JJK" for Jackelin Jane Kabra, it said "AHC" she had no idea how that happened, but she liked guessing the names. Her faveorite so far is "Ameilia Hope Clarkson."

**Dan and Ian's POV**

Dan and Ian arrived at the hotel and checked in. They had practiced for about a week useing the alliace names, so as not to accidentilly slip. They first walked into the room and checked for possible bugs. After finding none, they decided that since it was only 8:00, they would go swim in the pool for about an hour, then they would go to bed.

Ian put on a pair of green and black swim trunks, and Dan put on his blue and black trunks. The two headed for the pool. When they arrived they were surprised to see the pretty girl from the plain there.

_Great! _Dan thaught _Now she's here! I don't want to cry like before! A 15 year old shouldn't act like a baby just because there is a girl that look just like...Amy. _He felt tears swelling up. He pushed them back.

"You ok Jake?" Ian asked, useing the name he was supposed to.

"Yeah Luke, I'm fine, I wish you would stop asking that." Dan said.

The two walked in and were imidiately noticed by the girl. Though, she looked like this time she was going to try and be nicer than before.

She smiled. "Hi." She said. Ian rolled his eyes. The tone in her voice and muscles used in her cheeks showed she was very annoyed, but he had to hand it to her. If it werent for his training he wouldn't have noticed.

"Hello." Ian said back.

"Oh, your British, like me! I don't meet alot of people from London!" She said with faulse exitement.

"Really? Amazing, me neither!" Ian responded with the same faulse exitement.

"Well, you two kids can talk, I'm going to swim!" Dan said.

"I will join you in a moment Jake." Ian said.

"Ok, well, see you then dork." Dan said.

"I _do_ have a name you know!" Ian spat, acting like a typical argueing friend.

"Yeah, but dork fits you so much better!" Dan said as he jumpped in the pool.

"I'm sorry about my annoying friend here, his name is Jake, I'm Luke." Ian said as he held out his hand for her to shake. When she did she simply smiled.

"I'm Jackelin Jane." She said. She dove in and that's when Ian and Dan saw two things. Her bathing suit was initialed "AHC" and there was a "V" on her ankle.

_Vesper! _Ian thaught.

Dan looked panicked.

"Luke, I forgot to take my contacts out! Could you help me get them out in the bathroom please!" Dan said, hopping out.

This was code for simply "I need to talk to you in private."

Ian and Dan walked into the bathroom and Dan turned on the faucets. Both boys talked at once.

"Did you see that!" They said.

"Oh, you first." Dan said.

"OK. She had a V on her ankle, she's a Vesper!" Ian said.

"Well, I think I finally, after 2 years after her death, found out why the was no body at the car explosion!" Dan said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Ian said.

"That girl, her bathing suit looks like Amy's, and best of all it has her initials, the suit has the initials "AHC" Amy Hope Cahill! I remember that on that day, I saw three figures acrossed the street, they where giving someone a piggy back, and the person was unconsious. At first i thaught it was just some people carrying a drunk, since we live so close to a bar, but now I think, well, what if the Vespers know how to brainwash someone. The first sign of the bomb was a smoke cloud, it was a smoke bomb combnation weapon, I remember that on the report! They could have had the smoke go off, swouped in and grabbed Amy, and use Chlorophome or something to knock her out, then carry her to the car across the street while people were worried about the explosion! The perfect get away plan! Then they could have brain washed her to think she was a Vesper!" Dan said, takeing the longest breath of his life.

"Well, it could be, she would have no recalection of her old life with you. The only way to be sure is if she repeats a tromatic moment in her old pass, that should get her to remember slightly. Enough to where we can get her in the car and take her to HQ for unbrainwashing." Ian said, not bothering to question Dan's remarkable photographic memory. He was slightly amazed, after all, he hadn't realized that Dan could remeber that far back. "But still, we have to be certain, and we still have a mission here, so how about we go back and swim, then we can leave and go to bed for tommorows search." Ian said.

"OK." Dan said.

The two walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you get the contacts out?" Jackelin asked.

"Yes, maybe next time you'll remember to take them out." Ian said.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I know the last chapter was a bit confusing still, so I will clarafy. Jakelin is Amy. Amy was brainwashed to think she was a Vesper and that Isabel was her mother. The bathing suit was Amy's suit before, Isabel said that it was a mistake on the initialists part, because Amy begged for it, thinking it was her "mothers" so there, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please review!**

* * *

Ian and Dans POV

Ian and Dan left the girl, who had started getting testy. Ian realized that she was trying her best to act like a normal nice resadent. But when they left Ian heard her mutter under her breath something like : "OK, so you saw them once again, if you see them again, anywhere near base, eliminate them, Jakelin, your a Vesper, start acting like one."

Ian took a hit by this.

"Jake, we better be careful around her, she's a Vesper at heart but the thing is, we need to be particular about the guard we run into, if she's one of them, were dead!" Ian wispered.

"Got it." Dan said back.

The boys went up stairs to rest up. In the morning they got dressed and pulled out a map. It had every lable to every location in Dublin, where the Vesper activity is most populous. They decided that they would check out the cafe`s first, then move on to the "emptied buildings" on the north part of the city. They would cross out locations as they go, and this would help because then they could say these are simply tour destinations, or food testing places.

It was weird. After the cafe`s they went to an old building and almost imidiately found the Vesper stronghold. They walked around it a few times, then left, pretending to see where they needed to go, then they came back, a simple deflect the attention tactic, but it was effective.

As soon as they come around for the second round of looking they were met by the worst fate humanly possible. Isabel Kabra and Jakelin stood there with their arms crossed.

"I _told _you that they would come back here!" Jackelin said.

"Yes, you did Jackie, I'm very proud of you. We will leave you to the kill you have long awaited, my daughter, my only child." Isabel said and looked particularly at Ian.

Ian winced, but this wouldn't stop him, this was his chance to get Amy back. To get her back for the distaught Dan, and for Nellie and for Fiske. All he had to do was defeat her, then Isabel will simply find another puppet to do her bidding. This was easy in thery, but Amy was acctualy alot better than Ian had anticipated.

Ian went for a right hook to her jaw, but Amy dodged. Then she hit him flat handed in the side. Ian went sprwling but quickly recovered. He decided to maybe reason with her, see if he could reach the old Amy, the sweet stuttering 14 year old he once loved. The girl he hurt in the worst possible way in south korea.

"AMY I KNOW YOUR IN THERE DEEP DOWN!" Ian yelled.

"Shut up you idiot, who is Amy!" She yelled.

She through for another side shot but Ian quickly dodged and went for a head hit, but she ducked and tried for an upper cut, but Ian nimbly did a backflip to avoid it,

"AMY! WE MET AT A FAMILY REUNION WHEN YOU SPILLED PUNCH ON ME AND I YELLED AT YOU SO MUCH I MADE YOU CRY, I AM SORRY FOR THAT!" Ian yelled.

"What in Dameons name are you talking about?" She yelled.

She slid and hit him in the back. He stumbled then turned, his face filled with desperation.

"AFTER THAT, YOU TURNED 7! YOUR PARENTS DIED IN A FIRE!" Ian screemed.

"You idiotic Cahill! My mother is right inside!" Amy screemed back.

"NO! NO SHE'S NOT! MY REAL NAME IS IAN VICKTRAM KABRA, I AM HER SON. I HAVE A SISTER! NATALIE! YOUR NAME IS AMY HOPE CAHILL! YOU ARENT A VESPER! YOU HAVE A BROTHER, DANIAL CAHILL, HE STANDS RIGHT THERE! WHO YOU THINK AS YOUR MOTHER, ISABEL KABRA, SHE IS A FEIND, SHE USED THE VESPER TECHNOLOGY TO BRAINWASH YOU INTO THINKING YOU WERE HER DAUGHTER! SHE IS THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR REAL PARENTS, SHE SET THE FIRE!" Ian yelled with tears almost forming in his eyes.

"No, your lying, she is my mother, I was born a Vesper, raised a Vesper." She said, slowing her attacks as if trying to assure herself. Then she looked up, apparently it worked. "YOU ARE A LYING LUCIAN ARENT YOU! YOU ARE TRYING TO GET INSIDE MY HEAD! I'M NO CAHILL, YOUR TRYING TO DECIEVE ME!" She screeched.

She pulled out a knife and lunged forward, it caught Ian off guard and knocked him down. She looked into his eyes, his amber eyes that seemed too familiar. She looked and saw terror, she saw him fearing for more than his life, but, he almost looked, guilty? She lifted the knife, she pulled it back and, she dropped it.

She stood up, her hands on her head. She couldn't kill him. She didn't know why, but she couldn't.

Ian almost smiled. As he suspected, brainwashing can work perfectly to a point, but it can not drive you to kill a loved one. He blushed without realizing it. Was he considered a loved one? The two looked at each other, their gaze stuck, but their trance was brocken.

"JACKELIN JANE KABRA YOU USELESS PEICE OF FILTH! HE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD RIGHT THERE BUT YOU WERE TOO WEAK TO DO IT!" Screemed an angry Isabell Kabra.

She ran over and slapped Amy. This was what made Ian snap. He would have been fine if Isabel slapped him, even killed him, but no one, no one, lays a hand on_ his_ Amy!

He lunged forward and punched her, this caught _her _off guard. She flew back, but Ian wasn't done, he hit her over the cheek, leaving a briuse.

"Slap me, mother, kill me , Isabel, I wouldn't care, but you will_ not_ lay a hand of Amy again, or I shall kill you." Ian said, with complete seriousness in his voice.

Isabel simply snapped and a large group of Vespers attacked and grabbed Dan, Ian, and Amy.

"Take the Cahills and the traitor to the cells, tommorow, we will do what we do best, torture them." Isabel said.

Ian smiled. "Do what ypu may, but as soon as I escape with them, which you know I will, I will kill you, I warned you about hurting her, so you still have a chance, pick wisely mother." He said.

"Oh, Ian, why is it always the bretty ones that turn rotten, you and your sister were perfect but you decided to go a seperate way, so this is why I had to resort to finding a , replacement, child, Amy would have been the best Vesper ever seen, oh but you had to ruin that just because of yuor idiotic love for her." Isabel said.

"MOTHER!" Amy screeched.

"Shut up, you are not my child you imbacile!" Isabel said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you liked the last chapter, I know, I cut off too early, sorry!**

* * *

Amy's POV

Amy sat in her cell, dumbfounded. _Imbacile, she called me an imbacile, because I wasn't going to kill him, I was just going to talk to him first, ask why he said all those things, UGH! I can't believe it! Maybe she didn't take her medication, her mind is quite imaaginative when she doesn't. Yes! That's it! And when they realize that then they will come down and let me out!_

"Ian, did you really mean those things you said about Amy, how you would kill Isabel if she touched her?" Dan asked.

"Of course! But the thing is, she doesn't know she's Amy yet." Ian replied, looking her.

They were all in the same cell, so Ian and Dan could talk in a cornwe and let Amy let it sink in.

"Will you idiots shut up! When they come down to let me out then you will see the truth, I am Isabel's daughter, and stop saying Amy! I have no idea who that is, my name is Jackelin!" Amy spat.

Dan looked at Ian.

"She hasn't had a repeat of a really tromatic moment yet, but I have one in mind." Dan said.

He leaned over and wispered something in Ian's ear. Ian shot straight up.

"You would be OK with that?" Ian said.

"If it gets my sister back, of course." Dan said.

Just then two Vespers game and opened the door.

"Finally! Realize I'm inocent did you!" Amy said, standing up.

"Vesper 1 wishes to see you, and them." One of them said.

Amy shot a glare at her cell mates. The three of them came to the door and were blind folded.

"Why on Gods green Earth did you blind fold me! I already know the way to fathers office!" Amy yelled.

No answer. After about 5 minutes of walking they finally arrived at a door and were unblind folded. They entered and Amy put her head down to the floor.

"Jackie! Sweety, what is this your mother tells me about you going easy on a mission you were to finish, you know we don't go easy." Said a booming voice. Vesper 1.

"Daddy, he was saying some weird things and I was going to ask him why he thaught a Vesper would believe such non scence, _then_ I was gonna kill him, promise!"Amy said.

"Ahh, what kind of, things." He asked.

"That her name is acctually Amy Hope Cahill, she is in the Madrigal branch, she has a brother who stands right there and that for 2 years everyone thaught she was dead, because you Vespers brain washed her." Ian said.

"Good show, Son." Vicktram Kabra said.

"Father. Now, we both know that my youth and experiance trumps your, and that in a fight I can win. But I will resist the urge to buck this Vespers knees. I will resist the urge to send that one unconcious, or to break the arm of the one holding Amy. But most of all I will resist the urge to then leap over you desk and send you out of the window and snap your neck. Because, when, not if but when, I get out of here, I will have Amy by my side, consious or not, and I will kill mother, if she even thinks about hurting her I will kill Isabel." Ian said.

"Clever plan, but will it work?" Vicktram asked.

Ian shrugged then followed his instructions to a "T". But he did not kill Vicktram, just injer him. Then he did the least expected thing to ever happen, he ran over to Amy and did what he had been wanting to do for a long time. He leaned in and kissed her. They both closed their eyes and stood there. Then Ian unvolentarilly pulled away. Amy fainted.

"AMY!" Dan yelled.

"She'll be fine, we need to get her out of here and back to your Madrigal base. Then we can reopen her mind, hopefully she won't remember what just happened, or I'll be dead." Ian said as he picked her up.

The two ran to the waiting car and entered the private get away jet. They zoomed back to America within an hour and rushed her to the Madrigal base. Nellie screeamed when she saw her and Fiske cried. Ian explained everything that happened and he apologized for failing the mission. He was forgiven imidiately and Amy was put in the open mind chamber. After 3 hours. She was awake."

"Dan? Nellie? Fiske? Ian - what in Gideons name are you all in my bedroom for?" Amy said.

"AMY?" Dan screemed. He hugged her and sobbed.

"Dan! Why are you hugging me, what happened to your personal space law! You act like I've been gone for a year or two!" Amy laughed.

"Two! You've been gone for two years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, and 4 hours and 32 minutes!" Dan cried.

Ian explained everything that happed and then how he had kissed her, for souly the perpose of a tomatic moment in her life so they could save her. Amy smiled then lunged forward and kissed him. Dan made a face.

"What was that for?" Ian said when she pulled away.

"Because I think I love you for saveing me." Amy said.

She hugged him and then decided to get Nellie to go get some milk shakes. When she returned, everyone was over. Jonah was beaming and the Holt clan was laughing. The Starlings were talking to Alistair and even Natalie seemed to be enjoying everything. It was amazing.

* * *

**OK guys this is my last chapter! What a sweet ending! And I made sure to get a great Amian moment. So sorry, I know it was a shortish story, but I think everyone will like it, please review!**


End file.
